Easing Pain
by Corran
Summary: Ummmm, some pain (Scully), some help (Mulder) and some talking


Title: Easing Pain  
  
Author: Corran  
E-mail: starfish666@email.com  
Feedback: Sure. Go ahead!  
Summary: Ummmm, some pain (Scully), some help (Mulder) and some talking  
Spoilers: nope (at least I think there's none)  
Classification: MSR, bit Humor (I hope)  
Archive: Spooky´s, Gossamer, atxc etc. YES! all others please ask first.   
I'll say yes, I promise. But I want to know where it goes.  
Disclaimer: everything you recognize from The X-Files sure as hell isn't mine   
(only in my dreams...) It belongs to CC, 1013 and Fox. No money is being made of this.  
Date: 08/19/2001  
  
  
  
Easing Pain  
  
  
I sat on the bed in my motel room when Scully came over to me. I motioned for her   
to sit beside me and to my surprise she took my offer.  
  
She plopped down on the edge of the bed and almost instantly doubled over and hissed   
in pain.   
  
"Damn!"  
  
She held her arm protectively over her stomach and I looked at her   
worriedly.  
  
"Scully, what's it? Are you okay?"  
  
She took a deep breath and replied, "I'm fine, Mulder..."  
  
I looked into her eyes and told her with my own that I didn't believe her a single word.  
  
"Well, okay, I'm not. But please let it go. I can't tell you."  
  
"Why? You can trust me with everything, you know?"  
  
"I know, Mulder. And I do trust you. But it's... well, it's kind of   
embarrassing for me."  
  
She gave me a tight little smile.  
  
"Scully, please... I can see you're in pain. Please tell me. I want to help you if I can."  
  
She reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks, Mulder. But I don't know how   
you could do that."  
  
"Sculleee..." I knew I was whining but I wanted to know.  
  
"Okaaaay..."  
  
Scully wouldn't met my eyes and I started to get scared of what she might tell me.  
  
"I... I started my period today... And since my abduction... well, it hurts. A lot of   
women have this problem, but I never did until my abduction. And... I can't get used   
to it. Every time it kind of surprises me that it can hurt this much..."  
  
I let out a relieved sigh. Thank god, it's nothing too serious.  
  
"C´mere, Scully. Lie down. Perhaps it'll hurt less that way."  
  
She gives me a quizzical look but obeys.  
  
"Thanks, Milder. But I don't want to kick you out of your bed. Please stay here   
with me. Talk to me?"  
  
A witty comment crosses my mind and I can't hold it in.  
  
"You know, Scully, they say that a good orgasm can ease that sort of pain..."  
  
She snorts at that and flushes dark red. I don't expect her to respond but she   
does to my utter astonishment.  
  
"And where did you get that from? The "guide to getting it on"?"  
  
Now it's me who's blushing.  
  
"Well, yeah...So, can I do something for you?"  
  
"Like giving me an orgasm?"  
  
I nearly nod at that but think better of it. Chances are high that she'll shoot me   
again if I do.  
  
  
"Scully, can I touch you?" Panic flashes across her face. "No, no, not like that.   
I just want to touch your stomach, if that's ok?", I assure her.  
  
She seems relieved and nods her head. "I would like that."  
  
"Uhmmm...could you...?" Oh god, now I'm stuttering. But I just don't  
know how to ask her to lift her shirt a bit and move her pants out of the way.  
  
I wonder if we have developed a telepathic bond in addition to the silent   
communication when she wordlessly slips out of her jeans and lifts her shirt   
up to her breast.  
  
"Better?" she asks and gives me a shy smile.  
  
"Much better. God, you amaze me, Scully."  
  
I scoot up on the bed to sit Indian style beside her and she closes her eyes   
when my hand touches her abdomen. I start with gentle circling motions   
and lightly rub and caress her stomach until I feel her relax completely.  
  
Boy, does that feel good to be able to do that. Her skin is so soft.  
  
My eyes trail over her tummy to the scar from the gunshot wound that green   
bastard Ritter got her. I'm overcome with a sadness and anger that always   
grips my heart when I'm reminded of the many times I could have lost Scully.   
I couldn't live if something happened to her.  
  
"Hey, stop it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know what you're doing. You think it would have changed things if you'd   
been with me in New York. But I don't think so. It would have happened   
anyway. Please stop beating yourself up over it. I've never blamed you for   
anything that's happened to me. So stop blaming yourself. I can't stand it   
when you do that. "  
  
" I'm working on it, I promise. But don't expect me to change over night."  
  
"I don't want you to change, Mulder.. I just want you to stop a bad habit.   
That's different. I l... I like you just the way you are."  
  
What did she really want to say? That she loves me? Well, don't misinterpret   
things here, Mulder. You're her friend.  
  
She grabs my hand and places it again on her belly.  
  
"You really like that, huh? I ask.  
  
"Yeah", she lets out a sigh and closes her eyes again. "You're really good at   
this. And it seems to help."  
  
"I'm glad it does. Do you want me to do that every month from now on?"  
  
Her eyes shoot up and I give her my best leer to go with that remark.  
  
"I don't know, Mulder. Let's not make that a habit. I could easily get used   
to it." she finally says with a grin.  
  
Her right hand sneaks up to my knee and her fingers begin to draw a   
pattern on it.  
  
"Hey, Scully, do me a favour? Promise me to tell me when you're in pain.   
I can't stand seeing you hurting and not being able to do something about it."  
  
She sits up and looks into my eyes, her hand never leaving my leg.  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
I give her a happy smile and out of an impulse pull her into an embrace.  
  
"Thanks, Scully. That means a lot to me."  
  
"You know what, Mulder? Perhaps I'll take you up on your offer again   
next month."  
  
Which one? Easing the pain or giving her an orgasm? My mind seems to   
race in 20 different directions at the same time. Ok, calm down, buddy.   
I'm sure she has already forgotten about the orgasm thing...  
  
But what if she means...? Nah. better not go there.   
  
At least not now.   
  
Ok, answer her, you moron.  
  
"I would love that."  
  
She gives me a smile. Not the usual professional-Scully-smile but the   
1000-Watt-smile that warms my heart.  
  
"Thanks, again." She begins to pull away but gives me a small kiss on   
the lips before she stands and grabs her jeans.  
  
"I'm going to my room. I think a hot bath will deal with the rest of the   
pain. Goodnight, Mulder."  
  
Her unexpected display of affection has left me nearly speechless.  
  
"Night, Scully. Sweet dreams."  
  
She turns a last time and smiles at me and then she's gone.  
  
  
END  
  
So what do you think? Was it worth to read it? Tell me, please. 


End file.
